


【麦R】Untamed Beast

by Dry_Juice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dry_Juice/pseuds/Dry_Juice
Summary: 麦R的pwp
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Kudos: 3





	【麦R】Untamed Beast

不管外头的阳光有多热烈，地下室里无论何时都是如此寒冷，光是接触到那阴冷的空气就足以让麦克雷的胳膊起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他沉重地踏在台阶上的脚步声让躺在那里的生物动了一下，黑色的斗篷下，一双鲜红的眼睛透过阴暗的光线，直勾勾地望着麦克雷的方向。

麦克雷吹了声口哨。“宝贝，看我给你带了什么。”

他果不其然听到那家伙低沉地嗤笑了一声，似乎对麦克雷的举动不屑一顾。麦克雷将肩膀上的女人放在地上，朝他走过去。他的马丁靴踏在水泥地板上没什么声音，却让黑色的一团颤抖起来。

麦克雷似笑非笑地蹲在他前面，抓住斗篷的一角猛地掀开。白得有些瘆人的躯体暴露在他的面前，各处或大或小的伤痕却为这具身体增加了病态的美感。宽阔的肩膀却有着细窄得可以轻易盈握的腰身，再往下却又是丰满得连最出色的妓女都自惭形秽的翘臀。失去了遮盖物的生物怕冷一般哆哆嗦嗦地缩在他的怀里缩成一个球，麦克雷却强硬地将他的手脚打开，将他翻到背面仔细查看。

上一次鞭打的痕迹已经消肿，却留下几道暗红色的疤痕。麦克雷抚摸着那几道美丽的烙印，一只手掐着他的腰窝不让他乱动，另一只手拨开他的臀瓣，将手指沾了对方的唾液以后塞进依然湿润柔软的洞穴肆意玩弄。名为死神的宠物发出愤怒的咆哮，在他的怀里有气无力地挣扎着。麦克雷已经将他饿了好几天了，知道他此时也不会有什么作为，也就没花时间将他的手脚铐起来，就只是用小腿压着他的手臂，半跨坐在他的腰部，像是骑马一样跨着他的小宠物。

死神的后穴很快因为他的扩张发出令人羞耻的黏腻水声。曾经的莱耶斯一向在分泌肠液这方面颇有天分，而死神在这一点甚至更胜过他。在彻底开发过死神的身体以后，麦克雷对他的每一个敏感点都了如指掌。确定死神不会再挣扎以后，牛仔松开了对死神的禁锢，将手指拔出来，让他坐在自己怀里。

男人那白得发怵的阴茎贴着他光秃秃的小腹，体毛早就被麦克雷剔得干干净净。麦克雷将指腹贴在他洞口的褶皱处，感受着那红肿的洞穴一张一合，贪婪地邀请着他的进入。他低下头去舔舐死神的耳廓，冰凉的耳根在他的唇齿间滑动着，慢慢地被染成粉红色。他想到什么，探下手去揉搓前几日刚为死神打的乳钉。他的伤口恢复得很好，即使麦克雷下手不知轻重也不会造成过多的疼痛，反而因为这一点刺激让他的大腿无意识地张得更开。

真是个荡妇，已经年到中年的牛仔一边亲吻着怀中之人的后颈一边这么想着，一边捏着他的脸打量他的表情。他灰白的脸上有着大大小小的缺口，往外腾腾地散发着黑雾。一双黑色的眼白中央有着恶魔一般诡异妖艳的猩红色的瞳孔，此时被半眯着的眼睑遮了一半，看起来满是疲惫和慵懒。他的大腿因为麦克雷手指带来的刺激微微颤抖着，脚趾卷曲，饱满的奶子挺在胸前，湿润的臀缝摩擦着麦克雷的肉柱。麦克雷将手指插进他的双唇，拉出桃红色的舌尖亵玩着。死神的津液润湿了他的手指，被他抹在他的脸颊上，留下一道湿润而透明的痕迹。

无论是谁现在看到他怀里的这个东西，都不会把他联想到前暗影守望的指挥官。即使他有着几乎和他一模一样的五官轮廓和曼妙的身材，那也不能说明什么。他曾经的长官表面上看起来凶神恶煞，但只要在他手下工作一个星期就能知道，他远远比那个看上去英俊而风度翩翩的莫里森指挥官要和蔼可亲得多。他体恤部下，和他们打成一片，甚至为他们怎么给远方的姑娘写情书出主意。大部分的同僚将莱耶斯当成父亲，兄弟，或是一个可以信赖的上级——但对麦克雷来说莱耶斯远远不止那些。他渴望莱耶斯的爱情和关怀，就如年少轻狂的他渴望得到那把闪闪发亮的维和者。那时的他还年轻懵懂、充满活力，莱耶斯对他的忍让和宽容使得麦克雷对他的欲望变本加厉，变得一发不可收拾。

他会在莱耶斯正襟危坐地坐在那牛皮办公椅上听部下做汇报时窝在椅子下舔他的卵蛋，将他的鞋袜脱下来，逼他用脚趾摩擦自己硬得发疼的阴茎。他要带着那双忍不住泛起水雾的眼睛认真地注视着所有过来报告的士兵，即使他的前列腺正不断地被一根粗大的按摩棒顶弄着，阴茎被束缚在裤子里。深色的水渍将裆部弄湿了一大块，大腿肌肉不停地颤抖。麦克雷知道莱耶斯也享受着这样的游戏，即使他从来不说，但他和麦克雷从一开始就是同类。

在那一段时间里麦克雷和莱耶斯厮混在一起，他的爱情如此热烈疯狂，几乎要觉得自己有一天会将莱耶斯整个吃到肚子里去。但那一场爆炸就像突然将酣睡之人残忍惊醒的闹钟，让麦克雷整个人从甜美的梦境中跌落，摔得体无完肤。他的所爱被飞来横祸夺去了生命，如同短暂的泡影，在麦克雷的生命中彻底抹消了存在。他渡过了很长一段时间行尸走肉一般的生活，若干年后，他终于在某个晚上一如既往地在酒吧里买醉时听到了关于“死神”的信息。

这个名字让他联想到了还在暗影守望时候的莱耶斯的代号。这样的一致性不知道是否是巧合，但麦克雷愿意一试。他花了大价钱，走了许多途径，最后终于联系上了名为“黑影”的女性。她交给自己一个装置并且告诉他死神会出现的地方，麦克雷没有多问，他的最终目标从来都只是莱耶斯一个。

再然后他就把死神捡回来了，为了躲避黑爪的追捕他不得不来到这么一个穷乡僻壤的地方。死神有着莱耶斯的影子。虽然面貌已经残缺不堪，但只要有那么一点相似度，对麦克雷来说便足矣。现在的死神就如同他偷来的价值连城的珍稀野兽，成天被暗无天日地锁在地下室里。心情好的时候麦克雷会将他拽出来，抱着他坐在后院的长椅上晒晒太阳。多数时候死神则是一个人缩在唯一的遮盖物之下，等着麦克雷跑到地下室来给他洗澡、喂食，或者做爱。麦克雷比起年轻的时候要节制了许多，也许是因为这个年纪的男人多数都想要安定下来。只要死神不想着逃跑，麦克雷对他一直都是很温和的。

* * *

捉到死神之后，麦克雷曾打算把他关在自己那间租来的破房子里。那是个短暂的栖息地，麦克雷从来不会在同一个地方停留太久。他知道这是个坏主意：房子的隔音很差，连楼上的看电视的声音都能听得一清二楚。尽管如此，在他联系到新的房子之前，死神不得不在这里住上一段时间。

麦克雷费了九牛二虎之力将被特殊装置限制不能雾化的死神拽进去，随手拿起了扔在床边未洗的脏内裤堵住他的嘴。将EMP装置放在电视柜上，麦克雷动手将死神带血的衣服剥下来。他的衣服用特殊材料制成，能够随着他的变形一块雾化，但现在也没什么用了。他将那整件衣服在死神面前塞进垃圾袋里，笑眯眯地对他说要拿去烧掉。他回来的时候有个邻居正站在他门口，看了他像见到救星一样把手里的手机收起来。

“嘿，伙计，怎么了？”麦克雷脸上带着一贯轻松的神色，右手却不动声色地摸向后腰的枪套。

“老兄，我从楼下听到你屋里有动静。我以为有强盗闯进去了，正准备报警呢。”

男人说话的时候，屋里又是一声巨响。麦克雷无辜地耸了耸肩，将手缩回来摊开，颇无奈地说道：“只不过是刚才捡来的流浪猫，估计此时在闹脾气。”

他的邻居松了口气，露出释然的微笑。 “别让房东知道了，他不准你在这里养宠物的。”

“感谢提醒。”

麦克雷冲他弹了弹帽檐，对方离开之后，他开锁进了门。死神正光着身子趴在地板上，旁边摆着的东西散了一地，此时他离电视柜不过两米的距离。麦克雷三步做两步跨上去把EMP装置放在更远的地方，然后去检查绑着死神手臂的绳子。还好，还没被挣断。他将死神翻过来，骑在他的腹部上。用一只手掐着他的脖子不让他乱动，金属义肢握成拳狠狠朝他脸上打去。

死神被他打得脸别到一边去，面颊高高肿起来。麦克雷的拳头没有停歇，一下一下重重地揍在死神的脸上。死神没有发出一声痛呼，麦克雷也没有出声，两个人沉默地进行着单方面的殴打。不知过了多久，死神的脸已经不成样子了，血从他破裂的皮肤和肿起来的伤口周围蜿蜒而下，看起来惨不忍睹。麦克雷看了看自己指节上斑驳的血迹，再看了看死神躺在地上，泛红的眼睛透过面具恶狠狠地瞪着他粗喘的模样。

“以前的我或许不舍得这样揍他。”麦克雷他摘下帽子扔在一边，呼出一口气拨弄着自己凌乱的头发，“但你可不是他，所以小心点。”

麦克雷说着蹲下来，一只手拽起死神脑后的卷毛，将他的脸从地上抬起来。以前的莱耶斯喜欢理平头，自己在暗影守望的那段时间也将头发留得短短的。他曾经幻想过莱耶斯长发的模样，结论是那并不适合自己的长官那种干练的作风。但现在像死神这样，卷发被汗水和血水染湿的样子却格外撩人。他脸上受伤的地方本该迅速被修复，却因为被限制只是不断地冒着黑烟。黑色的眼白里嵌着一对红宝石一样的血色虹膜，看着他的眼神让他联想到以前的暗影指挥官，让他无法抑制地兴奋起来。

“虽然没有那巧克力的皮肤有点可惜……”他的手指在死神惨白如雪的肩膀上，无比遗憾地描绘着他锁骨的形状，“这也不赖——你或许比加比更适合在身体上留下痕迹。”

死神眯起眼睛，像是只负伤的野兽一般重重喘息着。刚才麦克雷对他脸部造成的伤势相比较起身体的其他部位来说并不重，淤血透过麦克雷刚才为他简单爆炸的纱布在他的身体各处流下鲜艳的痕迹。裂口和淤痕点缀着这具洁白得几乎纯洁的躯体，和解剖留下的蜈蚣般盘绕胸口的可怖伤疤一起给死神的身体带来别样的情色意味。麦克雷自认从来不好这一口，此时也有些沉迷于欣赏他久别数年的情人新的面貌。冰凉的机械手指在抚上艳丽的乳晕上时，死神闭上眼轻喘了一下。

“黑爪他们出自什么理由才将你的皮肤染成这个颜色？……”麦克雷将死神压在地毯上，嘴唇贴着他的耳廓，温热的吐息随着舌头毒蛇一般钻入死神的耳洞。“我听过地下黑市很多人为了让他们的奴隶更好卖，将有色人种染成白色，就为了让买主能更清楚地看到他们身上的施虐痕迹。你现在这个样子就适合被分开双腿挂在拍卖大会上，让所有人都看着你那淫乱的小洞是怎么在他们的视奸下流水的……”

他的话带着浓烈的冒犯和羞辱意味，死神此时忽然发狠一跃上前，用额头去顶麦克雷的下巴。麦克雷没有防备地被他狠狠一撞，牙齿咬伤了舌头的一角，血腥味在口中蔓延。他抹了抹破裂的嘴唇，看着趴在原地脸上带着轻蔑微笑的死神，感觉下腹一团邪火涌上来。

“还挺有精神的，”麦克雷将带血的唾沫淬在地上，“不错，我想你会喜欢接下来的活动。”

他走到死神跟前，将手指塞进他的嘴里，将他嘴里的布料用力地往喉咙深处堵去。死神因为他的举动反射性地干呕，津液从合不拢的嘴角渗出，顺着麦克雷那条早就透湿的内裤汇集在下颌滴落。麦克雷将湿润的液体抹在他瘦削的脸颊上，扯着绳子将这只苍白的野兽拉到自己面前。他端详着他的身体，这具身体和以前的莱耶斯一样，也很不一样。他甚至怀疑黑爪是不是给他进行了变成性爱工具的手术，否则堕入邪道的男人的胴体怎么会变得愈加色情。

“你瞧瞧你的大奶子，还有这个大屁股……老天，他们是出于什么目的才会造出像你这样的怪物，以吸食男人的精液为生……？”

他的手掌拍在肉体上发出清脆的声响，紧绷的尸白肌肤上出现淡红色的掌印，原本冰凉的地方泛起热度来。死神发出几声含糊的吼叫，麦克雷知道他正在咒骂自己的逾距，但他毫不在乎。之前麦克雷有意紧勒着死神髋骨的绳索重点突出了那紧致而丰腴的臀部肌肉，死神的双手则被绑在身后，连接着脖子上的项圈以及手铐，与髋骨上的绳索交汇。他只需要轻轻扯动，死神的整个身体都会跟着他过来。

麦克雷就这么连拖带拽地把死神抱进洗手间。出租房的浴室很狭窄，只有一个和淋浴一体的只能容纳一个人的浴缸。他在死神惊疑的目光下把他拴在淋浴上头，然后将早已准备好的软管的一头插进水龙头，另一头则塞进死神的后穴。看出麦克雷想干什么，死神呜呜地叫着，剧烈地挣扎起来。

“驯服一只烈马得付出与之相等的代价，这一点还是他教给我的呢。”

以魂球为食的死神根本不需要被清理，麦克雷甚至连浣肠液都没有准备。他在死神愤怒的眼神下拧开了水龙头，水柱顺着软管汇入死神的腹部。死神的表情变得扭曲起来，黑雾源源不断地从他齿间冒出来，红得像是要滴血一样的眼睛燃烧着白炽的疼痛。麦克雷几乎有些出神地看着他的小腹渐渐隆起来，几乎要和他涨起的胸部一般大小。他用机械手去捏他胸口那嫣红的突起，和女人一般硕大的乳粒在他的玩弄下发热变硬，麦克雷将帽子扔到一旁，不管不顾地凑上去亲吻啃咬着它。

他能听到死神在他耳边发出微不可闻的呜咽。他一边按压着那注满水的腹部，一边去抚慰死神的阴茎，死神的乳头仍然在他的唇齿间被毫不留情磨咬着。冷水一刻不停地冲击着死神的内部，疼得他咬牙切齿却无可奈何。肚子满得像是要炸开一样，阴茎被麦克雷捏在手里，用不温柔的力道强迫勃起。死神的音调在麦克雷的耳边拔高了一些，像是要刻意引起他的注意。但麦克雷置之不理，仍然将所有的注意力集中在玩弄他敏感的胸口上头，死神因此不停地打着哆嗦。

麦克雷早就关掉了水龙头。他一边肆意亵玩着死神的乳头，一边捏着死神的下巴与他接吻。粘膜摩擦的声音伴随着剧烈的喘息，麦克雷捏着依然插在死神体内的软管粗鲁地上下抽插着。他每下的动作都让死神不可抑制地痉挛，那些占据他肠道的水一定让他难受得不得了。但死神喜欢疼痛，这点从他越来越兴奋的阴茎可以看出来。死神似乎也放弃挣扎，身体本能地因为麦克雷的刺激做出激烈反应，头却低着一声不吭。麦克雷撇了撇嘴，将软管“啵”地一声从死神屁股里抽出来，看着被绑在淋浴设备上的死神像是破了羊水的孕妇一样，从腿间不断流出温暖的液体。那些水就像它们进来时的一样清澈，麦克雷敢肯定他现在的身体里是什么都没有了。

“还活着吗？”

死神垂着眼睛，听到他的话只是斜了他一眼。湿漉漉的卷发搭在他的额角，他整个人看起来精疲力竭。麦克雷抚摸着他恢复平坦的小腹，有些怀念他刚才的壮观景象。若他是负责改造死神的黑爪技术人员，肯定会想要在这里安上一个子宫。年轻的麦克雷总想着做多了或许能让莱耶斯怀孕，至少他的身体在生理上来说是顺产型，没理由不去试试。

他将死神从浴缸中抱出来让他坐在马桶盖上，一只手去旁边的小柜子拿工具。死神被他耗光了力气，头靠着光滑的瓷砖，因为绳索束缚的原因只能以挺直腰板的姿势靠着马桶。他的表情很诡异，似乎对麦克雷下一步要做什么心里有数。

果然，麦克雷拿出了自己不怎么用的剃须膏和剃刀，脸上带着友善的笑容。他出任务的时候经常不住在这里，也经常不修边幅，想不到这些男人必备的物品今天派上了用场。刚才被他抚慰得半勃的死神的阴茎正精神抖擞地搭在死神的小腹上，麦克雷握住它把他弄得更硬一些，将剃须膏搓起泡沫，涂抹在死神的下体。他一边弄一边观察死神的反应，对方也只是眯着眼睛看着他。

这一幕似曾相识，很多年以前他也曾经这么专心地为他的长官剃过毛。麦克雷没有剃毛的习惯，但莱耶斯和他不一样是个爱干净的人。自从有一天他捉到了在浴室给自己剃毛的长官之后，以后每一次麦克雷都自告奋勇。当然这么多年过去了，他的手早就生了。他摆弄着剃刀，极其小心翼翼地刮去死神的体毛。死神在过程中一动不动，估计心里比麦克雷还要紧张。麦克雷心里有点好笑，如果他现在还能雾化，估计动弹得多少个麦克雷都拉不住。不能雾化使得他身体的自愈能力大幅度地降低，不然以莱耶斯的性子，与其让他乖乖地坐在这里任由他除去他的体毛，他宁愿让剃刀割得他满身是血。

好不容易让死神的下体光洁如新，麦克雷早就满头大汗。他看着同样气喘吁吁的死神，露出一个放松的笑容。“你现在看起来真迷人，宝贝。”他吹了个口哨，死神的下体仿佛新生的婴儿一般没有一丝体毛，勃起的阴茎立在腹中间，粉色的头部就像个艺术品一样惹人怜爱。死神对他的评价没有表示，只是用眼神示意他拿出嘴里的内裤。麦克雷想了想，还是大发慈悲地答应了死神的要求。

他担心死神会在得到自由的一瞬间弄出很大的动静，所以格外谨慎。但死神只是舔了舔酸涩的嘴唇，对他翻了个大大的白眼。他像是划在砂纸上一样嘶哑低沉的声音回荡在小小的淋浴间，“你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

麦克雷一顿，“你不需要知道。”

“你做这些不过是想重新找回和莱耶斯相处的回忆。”

“……你以为你很聪明？伙计，你对我一无所知。”死神的话让他呼吸一窒，麦克雷捏着莱耶斯脖子的手指不由得收紧了。另一个男人因为气管被压迫而抬高了脸，沙哑的声带发出几声嗤笑。

“你一直都不是个好学生，总是撩拨了几句就发火。哼，怎么他都死了这么多年了，你还对他念念不忘？这么多年你都是怎么过来的？……想着他被炸得七零八落的尸体自慰吗？呵呵……杰西·麦克雷，你真他妈无可救药。”

“闭嘴！”麦克雷忍无可忍地冲他压低声音咆哮，突然站起身来，扯着莱耶斯的头发将他粗暴地拽到地上摆成一个跪趴着挨操的姿势。“别说得好像你和他一样很了解我似的——你和他可比不了，婊子。”

他重重地读出最后一个单词，将马桶的盖子用力掀开，踩着死神的头摁了进去，用脚尖踢着他的大腿将他的两腿分开。死神的屁股被绳索妆点得比全裸还要更加情色百倍，过于绷紧的束缚甚至已经让他苍白的皮肤上留下了粉红色勒痕。他按住莱耶斯的后颈阻止他的挣扎，一只手松开皮带解放早就硬如铁柱的阴茎。他高高的颧骨因为愤怒涨成酒红色，紧盯着死神完美的后背曲线，报复性地将机械手指粗暴地插入那个柔软的小洞。死神的肤色经过改造以后色素淡得吓人，就连那原本是深褐色的小洞也变成了水蜜桃一样的嫩红色。麦克雷的机械手伸过去拨弄着红肿的褶皱，从里头马上就流出了透明的液体沾满了他的指尖。

“你上面的嘴挺倔，下面的嘴倒是诚实得很。在说我之前为什么不问问自己为什么被别人一碰就流水？如果黑爪没能时刻塞满你那饥渴的屁股，我想你该考虑换个地方工作了。”

牛仔发出一声不屑的嘲笑，将死神的头拽出水面。重新获得呼吸自由的死神大口地喘着气，脸因为缺氧憋得通红。麦克雷将沾满淫液的手放到他眼前让他看得清楚，一边将还拉着丝的手指放在嘴里品尝。死神对他的恶趣味的反应只是皱着眉头别过头去，而麦克雷只是微微一笑，转而凑到死神的蜜穴吮吸。他的胡须蹭得死神光秃秃的股沟痒痒的，他想闭拢双腿，大腿根却被麦克雷的两只手牢牢地按着。他徒劳地盯着马桶的水面，听着身后传来麦克雷那刻意发出来的咂嘴声以及粘膜搅动着汁液的放荡的声音，身体不由自主地颤栗起来。

接着毫无预警地，他被麦克雷再次按进了马桶。麦克雷的阴茎在他的鼻子沉入水底的瞬间捅了进来，随即就是毫不留情的肆意冲撞。他们交合的地方汁水四溅，卵袋拍打着臀肉的声音回响在房间里每个角落。死神的甬道紧得令他窒息，麦克雷急促地喘着气，在死神因为溺水而本能地拼命挣扎时将他死死地按住。他的死神发出小动物一样绝望的哀叫，好几次让麦克雷差点心软将他重新提上来。但最终死神没了呼吸，他的后穴在死亡的那一刻紧紧地搅着他的肉棒抽搐着，高潮的瞬间他整个人瞬间软了下去，被麦克雷支撑着跪在马桶边。

他的眼睛是死人一样的黯淡灰白，麦克雷就这么蹲在地上看了他许久。在参加那场葬礼的时候，麦克雷就一直想象着躺在那墓碑之下的莱耶斯会是怎样的表情。那双总是带着笑意的琥珀一样的棕色眼睛是否安稳地闭着，修剪齐整的胡须旁的嘴角噙着笑容，像躺在水晶棺材的白雪公主一样安详地沉睡在这地底之下。但随后他很快又意识到，他的长官是被炸死的。

大概那个面目全非的样子就像面前的死神一样吧，麦克雷想着，看着面前那双红色的眼睛重新恢复神采。莱耶斯或许就躲在这个空壳后面窥视着他此刻快要哭出来的表情——这个家伙，这个该死的混蛋——他一直躲在世界的某个角落嘲笑着他的丑态，直到这一天他将他从黑暗里揪出来，狠狠地将他摧毁得一点不剩。他在活过来的死神意识还没清醒之前扯着他后脑勺的头发将他拖着出浴室扔在床上，像这几年幻想过的一遍又一遍地侵犯他。死神不知道在第几轮的时候晕了过去，在麦克雷意识到自己该停下时，身下的人早已浑身上下都被射满了精液。后穴的肠肉翻了出来，塞都塞不回去，卷杂着麦克雷乳白色的精液，倒像是另类的别致甜点。

他从来没有做得这么狠，在莱耶斯生前的最后一晚也没有。他依稀记得那天他们只是赤裸着上身在莱耶斯的床上，他躺在被子里，莱耶斯则是半躺着抽烟。长官的眉间不知道何时多了一道消不散的沟壑，就连尼古丁和麦克雷也不能缓和那整天绷在一起的眉头。麦克雷知道他在担忧什么，但他知道他没有话语权，莱耶斯也不准备和他分享他的心事。直到他睡着，他的所爱依旧被烟雾环绕着，在迷蒙的视线中仿佛一个早就疲惫不堪的即死之人，正竭尽全力在麦克雷的眼前留下最后的记忆。

* * *

“该死的，不行。”

“拜托了，就让我看一眼也好啊？我就想看看能发出那种浪叫的尤物究竟长成什么样子，别这么小气嘛……”

“我说了不行，你要么选择现在离开，要么我就冲你脑门上喂一粒枪子。”

在前后左右的邻居第三次带着淫笑来敲门问他是否能分上一杯羹时，麦克雷知道是时候转移阵地了。他承认他或许做得有些忘我，连死神那张该死的嘴都忘记捂个严实，就这么放任他发出那些淫乱的呻吟声勾引其他男人。此时他心虚地瞄了一眼身后瘫软在床上的死神，语气强硬地回绝了面前蠢蠢欲动的男人。他的邻居最后念念不忘地朝他打开的门缝里看了一眼，那充满欲念的眼神让他想要立即掏出维和者崩了面前的家伙。关上门之后，躺在床上的死神冲他勾起一抹挑衅的笑容，麦克雷就知道他绝对是故意引他们过来的。

这个该死的婊子。

事不宜迟，麦克雷马上就联系了中介，带着死神坐上了前往乡下的火车。途中他联系了黑影将装置改良得更加小巧，麦克雷不用再担心那硕大的发射器会被死神轻而易举地毁坏，而是可以将它时时刻刻带在身旁。麦克雷将那枚小小的器械请人镶嵌在自己的机械臂里，但这也意味着他和死神必须得保持在一定范围之内。

经过七八个小时的长途跋涉，麦克雷终于抵达了这个一片祥和的小镇。他们的房子虽然不大，麦克雷一个人住却仍是绰绰有余。麦克雷将自己的行李搬进去，不多不少，刚好两个箱子。他将第一个箱子打开，里头是他的衣物，武器，和一些零碎的杂物。他将它们收拾好，又给房子做了一些清洁工作，累出了一身汗。到浴室冲了个澡之后，他一边用毛巾擦拭着脖子上的水珠，一边走到客厅蹲下来将第二个箱子打开。

死神正蜷缩在里头，青白色的肌肤因为闷热染得通红，挂满了汗珠。他的大腿和小腿被用皮带绑在一起，膝盖间夹的分腿器和脖子上的项圈相连，使他只能将头保持在膝盖的水平线。他的两个手腕被绑在接近尾椎的地方，拳头上戴着皮套包裹着他的整只手。身后正在不断分泌出肠液的肛门吞着一个正在运作的按摩棒，从丰满臀丘中间只能看到一个黑色水亮的底端正在嗡嗡作响。死神的嘴里也塞着一个同样尺寸的假阴茎，一直填满到他的食管深处，不能吞咽的唾液从他的嘴角汇集到箱子里，染湿了他的肩膀。

他一边欣赏着箱子里美妙的场景一边站起来，将屋内的窗帘拉起来，以免过度的光线刺伤死神的眼睛。随后他才将死神的眼罩摘下来，看着那已经被眼泪浸湿的通红的眼眶里那一双赤红的瞳孔恶狠狠地注视着自己。只不过这眼神因为湿润的缘故变得毫无威慑力，反而让麦克雷乐呵呵地笑了起来。

“旅途还愉快吗？”麦克雷漫不经心地询问着，好心地打开扣锁将那卡在死神食管的假阴茎抽出来。大量的唾沫顺着他的动作滑出死神的口腔，死神马上反射性地干呕起来，眼角分泌出更多的泪水，脸上狼藉一片。麦克雷将自己脖子上的浴巾拿下来为他擦拭，顺便将他整个人从狭窄的行李箱提出来放在木地板上。

他有意让死神的屁股先着地——那露出一个头的按摩棒因为他的动作被粗鲁地顶回肠道，没有防备的死神剧烈地呻吟了一声。因为被捆绑的姿势只能侧躺着，麦克雷能看到他翘起的屁股里那个贪婪的小嘴吐出了更多的淫液。他用脚掌踢着死神弹性良好的臀部，“管好你的屁股，别让它流出来的水弄坏了我的木地板——我只是个穷牛仔，没有钱维修它。”

“你可以到酒吧去表演你那些穷酸把戏，说不定有人会买你的账。”

“还有心思和我开玩笑，看来你在这个箱子里享了不少乐子。”

“当然，”死神咧开嘴，冲着探究地眯着眼睛居高临下地打量着牛仔毫不示弱地嘲笑，“你塞进我身体里的这个东西可比你自己的那根有用不少。”

麦克雷感觉自己太阳穴的脉搏在抽搐。任何男人都经不起这样的挑衅，麦克雷也一样，但他知道死神只是在伺机找脱身的方法，他得小心行事。他勉强露出一个笑容，“你喜欢的话我也放心了，毕竟今后的每一个晚上你都要夹着它入睡，我希望你能早点习惯。”

他满意地看着死神的表情变得十分难看，但死神还在嘴硬：“好极了，这下你对我来说更一文不值。”

尽管不爽，麦克雷还是决定放他一回。死神的眼下青黑，嘴唇干涩，想必在箱子里长途跋涉非常辛苦。他将他新买的狗盆拿出来洗干净，将清水放在里头，接着让死神跪在地上，将碗放在他分开的膝盖间。死神侧着脸被压在地上，血红的瞳孔瞪着他，声音里蕴满了怒气。

“你这是什么意思？ ”

“给你补充点水分。”

“我他妈不需要——”

“或者你想我从你后面喂进去，像上回那样？”

死神缄了声，和麦克雷对峙了几秒，对方眼里的威胁让他转过高傲的头去饮用宠物碗里的水。为了保持平衡他必须掂着脚尖支撑起整个身体的重量，苍白的身体像是一只紧绷的弓弦，艳红色的舌尖在吞吐的口腔里时隐时现。捆绑的姿势让这样一个简单的动作变得困难无比，他的臀部高高翘起，嗡嗡运转的按摩棒在两腿之间蠕动着。健壮的大腿不受控制地颤抖着，不知道是因为疲劳还是因为后穴传来的阵阵快感，在喝水的同时后穴时不时流出的粘液顺着他的大腿流到脚后跟上。

麦克雷吹着口哨走到他身后，用脚踩着在他身后的按摩棒让它进入到更深的地方。死神的屁股晃动着想要躲开他，不仅没能逃离麦克雷的魔爪，反而使得按摩棒顶在敏感点上。他从鼻腔里发出急促的呻吟，不禁身子一歪就要倒在地板上。麦克雷眼疾手快将他扶正，一只手掐着他的后颈，变本加厉地推着他腿间的按摩棒到最深处让他无处可逃。死神的双手被绑在身后，挺着裸露出来的饱满胸肌上，一对嫣红的乳头在木地板上因为挣扎不断地摩擦得发硬。麦克雷踩在地上的裸足见状伸了过去，用被水泡得发皱的脚趾夹着碾压亵玩它们。

“停下，唔、该死的……！操……住手，嗯、哈啊……麦克雷……”

死神因为上次被摁在马桶里溺死的事件产生了阴影，一双眼睛里溢满了生理泪水，和碗里的水不清不楚地混在一起。他努力地侧着脸却因为后颈上的手和项圈的限制无法和正在玩弄他的人对视，只能徒劳地挣扎，使得自己陷入更加可悲的境况。没过多久那一对健硕的大腿痉挛着，从腿间硬得发紫的阴茎里射出的精液染脏了身下的地板。麦克雷对高潮了一路的死神还能射出东西微微挑眉，踢开面前洒出了一大半水的碗，弯下腰扯住死神后脑的头发，将他拽到沙发前面。他坐下来解开浴巾，掏出半勃的阴茎拍打在自己腿间的死神的脸颊上。

“不喜欢喝水的话就来吃这个吧，你一直很擅长，不是吗？”

死神还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，没有时间嘲讽牛仔，口腔就被麦克雷的庞然大物强硬地撑开。异物长驱直入到他的食管深处，透过死神的喉咙甚至能看到那里鼓起的形状。死神的脸埋在牛仔茂密的草丛中，鼻腔中嗅到的都是麦克雷刚洗完澡之后沐浴剂的清香，所以不算太难接受。他被牛仔抓着头发扯着下巴，动作粗暴地操干着喉咙和口腔。滚烫的阴茎在他的舌苔上摩擦着，敏感的味蕾品尝着前液的咸腥，描绘着肉柱上凸显的青筋的形状。

好在这难熬的刑罚没有坚持多久，麦克雷快速地在他喉咙里抽插了几下就马上射了出来。他拔出来的时候还有几抹没流尽的精液滴落在死神的嘴唇上，死神干呕着却什么也吐不出来。看着麦克雷意味深长的眼神，死神心里挣扎了一下，还是乖乖地用舌头卷起嘴边的精液咽了下去。

麦克雷弯起眼睛，“好孩子。”他说着，象征性地在死神的脑袋上拍了拍。他在死神咬他的手指之前为他戴上口枷，提着死神到厕所去清理干净，之后又回来清洁了地板和行李箱。做完一切已是晚上，这次他没有再让死神和他睡在一起，而是在床边放了个笼子，让死神可以保持着侧躺的姿势睡在柔软的地毯上。

死神在黑暗中明亮的猩红色的眼睛一直幽幽地注视着他，麦克雷翻个了身挡着他的视线，想了想还是起身拿个眼罩给他戴上。他面朝死神的位置，看着月光从窗外照在死神的身上，美得就像神话中的阿佛洛狄忒。他的一只手搭在笼子的栏杆上，隔着它们拥抱死神的身体。

“我听说你在狩猎所有前守望先锋的人……可你不但没有来找我，反而还抹消了档案库里我所有的资料。你究竟在想什么？”

他用轻得自己几乎都听不到的声音喃喃自语。死神的身体一动不动，仿佛死一般沉寂。他将笼子抱得紧了些，看着熟睡的死神微微翕动的鼻翼，仿佛回到当年在狭窄的军用单人床上和莱耶斯同床共枕。兴许是因为他是墨西哥人的缘故，莱耶斯的体温总是比常人高上几度，麦克雷冬天抱着他就像抱着一个人形的暖炉。现在的死神肌肤变得冰冷无比，从他的身上找不出当年和莱耶斯温存的一点儿影子。但他仍然无法放弃近在咫尺的死神，只因为有一点曾经的莱耶斯那伤痕累累的灵魂还栖息在里面的可能性。

“莱耶斯从来不和我分享他的心事，我却还是追了他二十年。死神，我的耐心到你这里早就一点不剩了……”

麦克雷闭上眼睛轻飘飘地说着。意识逐渐远去，黑暗中死神的嘴角微微拉扯，终究还是没有回应。

* * *

年轻的时候，麦克雷曾经将莱耶斯视为他的一切。这非常好理解——当一个前半生都在和犯罪的勾当打交道的男孩在某一日突然被天使的光芒所笼罩，并将他从那满是污秽泥潭里拖出来，他会不可避免地对其产生依赖性。就像一只被遗弃之后流浪了多年的小奶狗终于找到归宿之后，它会无条件地对它的主人献上一片真心。

莱耶斯将他从监狱里提出来，教会他搏击的技巧，将他带到了名为暗影守望的大家庭。那里的人和麦克雷一样，出身都不太光明正大，也正因为如此麦克雷才第一次有了归属感。那时候的莱耶斯对麦克雷来说是唯一，他不允许任何人说长官的坏话，更是处处在莫里森指挥官面前维护莱耶斯。他因此惹了不少麻烦，但他知道每次莱耶斯因为这种事训他的时候，那双棕色的眼睛里从来都只是带着宠溺的笑意。

他深刻地为他的加百列着迷。这份感情从来都和亲情搭不上边，他从看到莱耶斯的第一眼就想扒去他那条可笑的紧身裤，狠狠地从那个小洞操进他的身体。莱耶斯或许早就知道他的心思，所以当麦克雷那天终于下定决心向他表白的时候，莱耶斯看起来并不意外。

“我不会和你交往，如果你想说的是这个。”他的长官还戴着眼镜，惬意地靠在办公桌旁的牛皮椅子上，翻阅着手中的文件。麦克雷满脸通红，在他身边站得笔直。“这里禁止办公室恋情。”

“我知道您从来不是那种会守规矩的人。”

“这和我的性格无关。在暗影守望你就是我的狗，你得按照我的方式来。”

“拜托，长官，别这样对我。”麦克雷装出一副轻松的样子，脸上的表情却比哭还难看。“即使只限于肉体也无所谓，我只是想让我们的关系更进一步……还是说我就这么不招您待见？”

莱耶斯叹了口气。“……你想和我做爱？”

麦克雷从牙关里憋出几句话，几乎不敢看莱耶斯，双手握得紧紧的。“我想得快要发疯了，加比。”

莱耶斯听到他的话，将目光从文件上移到他的脸，认真地审视了几秒。麦克雷感到自己的脸热得都快要烧起来了，下意识地屏着呼吸等待着。在过了让人度日如年胆战心惊的几秒钟后，他终于看到莱耶斯将鼻梁上的眼镜拿下来，无奈地揉了揉眉间。

“过来。”

麦克雷的心在莱耶斯说话的时候漏跳了一拍。他的大脑兴奋得让他站不稳，下一秒就让他几乎跌进了莱耶斯怀里。他的鼻腔内充斥着莱耶斯浓郁的男性荷尔蒙，年长男人那棱角分明的脸庞英俊得无懈可击。他望入那双眼睛的时候脑子里一片空白，只知道这么直勾勾地盯着他清澈得几乎透明的焦糖色眸子。还是莱耶斯主动勾着他的下巴把他的脸拉近，将柔软的唇覆盖上他。麦克雷忘记了所有和女人接吻的技巧，像个莽撞的孩子一样去回应来自他长官的吻，力度过大嘴里都尝到了血腥味。他那夹惯了烟卷满是老茧的手急不可耐地从长官的紧身衣里探进去，抚摸着莱耶斯肌肉结实肤质细腻的腰身，手感好得让他像缺乏锻炼一样不停地发出粗重的喘气声。

“加比……加比……”他着魔一般不停地念着他的名字，在叫唤的空隙发出粘膜摩擦的暧昧水声。莱耶斯的舌头游刃有余地舔过他满是烟草味的口腔和略显干燥的唇，似乎为了堵住他烦人的嘴而故意不给他喘气的时间。他在麦克雷的手掐向他凹陷的腰窝时发出一声闷哼，后者因为他的反应变得极为兴奋，挺着那硬邦邦的性器就往他腿间蹭。莱耶斯的黑色紧身衣被他掀到胸肌上面，被麦克雷捉住的乳头掐得发热直立。暗影守望指挥官仰着头靠在真皮椅背上，青筋在他泛红的额头和脖子上浮现。莱耶斯发出沉重的喘息，任由他的下属在他的颈项上留下一道又一道象征归属权的带血的牙印。

在这种时候这个小崽子仍然像只小狼狗一样粗暴鲁莽——莱耶斯差点就想像以往那样教训他，但他忍住了。至少现在他正享受着这股疼痛，也不想扫了麦克雷的兴。他说服自己，他的徒弟在几小时前带着一身血污为他摆平了一项非常困难的任务，他值得得到这样的奖励。但事实上如果现在骑在他身上的不是麦克雷而是别人，莱耶斯恐怕就会将其直接以冒犯长官的名义扔到禁闭室去。

“嘘……安静一点，杰西。我可不想引来其他看客。”莱耶斯捏住麦克雷的脸颊，压低声音警告他收敛住那些不断发出的呻吟声。麦克雷冲他小鸡啄米一样点头，莱耶斯才松开了手。操着南方口音的牛仔额头上满是汗，耳根都变成了赧红色。他手忙脚乱地解开那根雕刻着金色骷髅的皮带，一边握着自己那根尺寸不小的东西一边发出焦虑的笑声。莱耶斯在他的催促下慢条斯理地拉开那明显已经涨成一团的裆部拉链，将紫红色阴茎从紧身裤里释放出来。他听到麦克雷倒抽一口气，哼笑一声将头往椅背后慵懒地靠去，双手枕在脑后让他的徒弟为他服务。

麦克雷从他的大腿滑到地上，整个人埋在他的双腿之间。他的肉棒抵在麦克雷的双唇中间，顶端的沟壑与柱身的突起被舌尖细致地一一舔过。麦克雷肯定没有为别的男人舔过阴茎，技术生涩得可以，但他在这方面肯定是个好学生。在莱耶斯粗略的指导下，麦克雷越来越熟稔了起来。酸涩的食道将长官的庞然大物一吞到底，反射性的痉挛与伸缩让莱耶斯发出了急促的呻吟。麦克雷近乎痴迷地望着莱耶斯那张沉迷在欲望中的脸——他的长官早就不如一开始那般游刃有余，额头上覆着薄汗，两颊泛红，眼里泛着一层水雾。他将莱耶斯的大腿分开架在椅子的把手上，大着胆子用指腹去按摩那最私密的入口。莱耶斯敏感地想要并拢大腿，却被椅把所限制，那想要阻止麦克雷的手也被他抓住，放在嘴边亲吻。

“拜托了，加比？我保证我不会弄疼你！”

他的徒弟可怜兮兮地望着他，阴茎抵在他的小腹上硬得发红，看起来颇为滑稽。

“……”

他无声地默许了麦克雷的胡闹。麦克雷露出了欣喜若狂的笑容，用力地在莱耶斯的脸颊上亲了一口，接着将手指塞到嘴里沾了唾液，探进那紧涩的甬道。柔软的肠壁吸附着他的手指，蠕动着包裹着入侵的异物，淫荡地分泌着肠液让硬物在这狭窄的洞穴里活动自如。麦克雷一边为莱耶斯扩张一边目不转睛地注视着莱耶斯的脸，那因为羞耻胀红的脸无疑让他早已硬得发疼的阴茎不断地抽动着。

“啊、唔嗯……杰西，你这该死的小混蛋……”莱耶斯忍耐着上涌的快感和不适，他的辱骂被情欲渲染得毫无攻击性，反而更煽动起麦克雷的欲望。

“舒服吗，加比？”麦克雷哑着嗓子问，增加了一根手指，从绷得紧紧的环状肌肉里探进去。在摸索的过程中莱耶斯只是急促地喘着气，紧闭着双眼，整个人像脱水的鱼一样毫无抵抗力地被他扩张着蜜穴。莱耶斯的屁股仿佛天生就是适合用来与人性交，亮晶晶的肠液沾满了麦克雷的三根手指，肠道贪婪地搅着侵犯着甬道的硬物，拔出来的时候带出嫣红的嫩肉。麦克雷呼出一口气，将自己烙铁一样的阴茎抵在长官的入口处。莱耶斯睁开一只眼看了他一眼，似乎还想作临死前的挣扎，但麦克雷没有给他机会，早就握着他的髋骨毫不留起地操了进去。

莱耶斯在发出第一声惊叫的时候就已经紧紧地捂着自己的嘴，吝啬地不给麦克雷半点窥视他软弱一面的机会。麦克雷咬着嘴唇，也没有心思注意莱耶斯的反应，只知道一个劲地将卵蛋拍打在长官结实的臀部上。肉体碰撞的声音响彻了整个办公室，莱耶斯殷红的乳头在日光灯下高高挺立，被麦克雷舔得濡湿，在年轻的牛仔一遍又一遍地操干着莱耶斯的身体时摩擦着前者覆满体毛的前胸。麦克雷的牛仔帽被莱耶斯摘了扔在办公桌上，在啃咬他发红的棕色颈项时，莱耶斯会无法忍耐地攥着他剪得短短的头发。麦克雷在那日思夜想的丰满臀部上又揉又捏，莱耶斯分泌的肠液染湿了他棕色的阴毛，他们交合的地方混合着各种体液泥泞一片——那个画面比麦克雷看过的任何色情片都要淫靡邪恶几百倍。

“长官，加比……”麦克雷在快要高潮的时候紧紧地抱着莱耶斯，在他耳边发出带着哭腔的喘息。“你是我的了……你现在是我的了……”

莱耶斯没有回答，他甚至无暇理解麦克雷的话。莱耶斯的臀部早就被卵蛋击打得发红，视线一片摇晃，模糊不堪。指挥官被汗水濡湿的卷发搭在额角，精心修剪过的胡须上沾着两人透明的津液。他正在被麦克雷按着不停捅弄最敏感的那个点，快感激烈得他几乎就要放下架子向麦克雷求饶。那双结实而精壮的大腿被迫张到最开，汗水在灯光下反射出一道健康的光泽。丰满的臀丘中间那细窄的甬道不住紧缩痉挛着，被勒成紫红色的阴茎在那瞬间被麦克雷释放，抽搐着射出又浓又多的白浊。与此同时麦克雷闷哼一声释放在他的体内，整个人像是刚游完泳的棕熊一样紧紧地贴着莱耶斯，压得他快要喘不过气来。


End file.
